Animal Within
by Tydacat
Summary: Blaine and Kurt have a steamy after school session of fun! One shot :  R n R plesase : FIXED! :


Disclaimer: I do not own either of the handsome boys, nor Glee.

Animal Within (Kurt x Blaine)

Ever since Kurt transferred back to McKinley High, I dropped by after school to pick him up and spend time with him. I pulled up to the curb, it was raining and I wasn't able to see Kurt. Eventually a small figure came into sight and opened to door with a frown, then entered the vehicle.

"Holy Gaga, it's a hot mess out there." Kurt said while I closed in and placed a soft kiss on his mouth, silencing his complaints."Hey love,"

"Hey babe," I replied as I steered out of the student parking lot and down the road towards my house. In several minutes of getting caught by red lights and bad areas of rain, we rolled into a driveway. I lived in a 3 story house on a corner lot.

Exiting my car and opening my umbrella, I went and opened Kurt's door like a gentleman. Kurt smiled at me and he took my hand, then we walked to my front door. Unlocking and entering the house, I took the clothes into the closet.

"Hello, are you home Mom?" I called out wondering if she was home as I entered the kitchen, where there was a note conveniently placed on the island. The note read 'hello blaniey-bear, I had to leave sudden for a conference. I put some extra money in your account so you can get by the next few days, sorry hunnie - mom' ."We are alone babe," I announced smiling as I fixed some iced tea for us, because Kurt mentioned being parched.

I found him in the living room on my couch, I placed our drinks on the cedar coffee table and I went to stoke the fireplace. Kurt politely slipped his iced tea and when I had turned around he motioned for me to join him on the couch. I saw hints of lust in his eyes and approached cautiously, my heart beat picking up steadily as I approached the couch.

I sat down beside Kurt and from the corner of my eyes saw him get closer. Feeling his soft hand cupped my right cheek, I followed freely and felt some warm lips meet mine. I smelt the cherry of Kurt's designer lip balm and smiled into our kiss, while Kurt worked his body on top of mine.

He pressed me firmly against the back of the couch and tilted my head up, so he had better access when he the kiss deepened.

Our tongues collided hungrily and they tangled a bit before I surrendered to Kurt. He smiled and explored his prize, while I led my hands up the slim, toned boy. It always was amazing feeling all the abs and muscles, it assisted in turning me on. Kurt began too let the kiss intensify, his right hand fall to my groin where it stroked for a second and snaked up to my shoulder bring us both closer. Kurt pulled me down so I rested on the arm of the couch, while he moved in-between my parted legs.

I smiled as Kurt flattened into me and rubbed upwards, causing our arousals to connect. I moaned into Kurt's mouth and widened my legs like it was a reflex. He began rocking back and forth, I dropped my head in pleasure.

"Let's move this t- to my bed babe," I gasped while his body slid into mine and Kurt nodded, getting up almost immediately. I whimpered at the loss of friction, heat and weight.

Kurt helped me up and pulled me hastily pulled me to the stairs. I pulled him back towards me as we neared the stairs and I picked him up, locking him into a swayed from side to side on the staircase using the wall as support between climbing a few stairs. At the top of the stairs I snaked along the wall toward my bedroom door and using it for a few seconds. I let Kurt slid down and he opened the door, then circled around me.

Looking into Kurt's eyes he led me into my room and I felt the back of my feet hit my bed frame, then Kurt smiled while pushing me back on my bed. I landed with my elbows supporting me and Kurt joined me, pushing a needy kiss on my lips. He sucked and bit my lower lip gently, I felt butterflies in my stomach.

Kurt's hands worked to release my body from the school uniform it was trapped in and I felt goosebumps flush my body when he undid the last button, then placed his hand up my chest. I sank back onto the bed and pulled Kurt down into a sloppy kiss, which he growled in protest because my jacket wasn't off yet. I rolled to the left bringing Kurt to the bottom, straddling him and removing my upper bodies clothing.

Kurt sat up and bit my neck and sucked the area for about twenty seconds, and released me smiling at the mark he left. I pulled his designer shirt off and tossed it on my office desk, because Kurt got very mad if it landed on the floor. Our chests collided while we started to make out again, I started to suck his lower lips every so often and rubbed vigorously against his lap. Kurt then rolled me over, deepening our kiss along the way.

Kurt thrusted down on me and I whimpered at the friction, My hands drifted down Kurt's back. The raked up and Kurt moaned into my mouth. He broke the kiss and nipped his way along my jaw line to my earlobe.

He licked it at first and blew cold air at first, I shivered when his mouth clasped around the lobe. From there Kurt sucked and nipped towards my collarbone. He kissed and licked down the bone, then blew on it. While teasing one nipple, he sucked and gently nipped at other. I writhed at the focused simulation and bucked up against Kurt, which I knew he enjoyed the struggle to dominate me.

He soon left my nipples and fumbled with my belt, his hot breath on my stomach sent shivers up my body. The release of the uniform slacks was amazing and Kurt's body heat made my dick jerk. Kurt's hand entered the bottom of my briefs and ghosted along my manhood, I bucked into his hand for simulation. Kurt laughed softly and slowly jerked me, I bit my lips to suppress throaty moans that wanted out.

Kurt began picking his pace up and my breaths were short and desperate. He smiled and removed his pants and briefs, while working mine off so we were completely naked. I felt him lifted my erection up and hit breath tickle the head, causing me to look up at Kurt. Our eyes met as he descended, taking the head carefully. He sucked hard a few times and then took all of my dick in his mouth, swallow at the bottom.

I tossed my head back, cursing "Fucking Christ," and I looked back at Kurt whom as ascending to the head. He popped off the head loudly, causing a sputter of foul language. 'how ungentleman like' I thought but I grinned very dapper-like at Kurt whom bobbed down my length and resurfaced.

"Are you ready or do I have to continue?" Kurt asked and my puckered hole was brushed against, I gasped.

Kurt took that as a yes and he stuck two digits in slowly, watching me unwind to his touches. I pointed at the dresser and Kurt motioned to move up the bed, I obliged. He manage to stay in my the whole time, which felt surreal and his other hand furiously searched for the condom box. He opened me a little more and slid a third finger inside me, I blushed as he watched my facial expressions change from enjoying to over pleasured.

"Plea- se Kurt," I breathed steadily "I need you no- w!"

Kurt smiled as he prepared his dick for me, sliding a condom on and aligning himself with my hole. He removed his fingers even though I protested and looked at me, I nodded giving him permission. With that Kurt descended slowly but steadily into me, the feeling of him inside was so amazing. I don't think I could ever want it to go, let alone stop any time soon.

Kurt plunged himself balls deep inside of me and stopped moving letting me get used to him being inside again, I pulled Kurt into a kiss signaling him he could move. It was slow and so sensual a first, my mind melted away as he softly rubbed my sweet spot.

Kurt looked dazed and I knew he loved how tight I was, even though he tried was hardest to leave me lose.

"More... " I demanded to Kurt, whom instantly worked hard at pleasing me. I toss my head back as pressure built in my stomach and I pulled Kurt into a messy kiss. He watched my slowly come undone under him.

"That good?" Kurt asked huffing as he pushed us towards are limits.

I could only nod back, for any audible noise would be boisterous moaning and that would be a repeat of the cops showing up for noise complaints. I slipped up while holding back a moan and I became very loud, to Kurt's surprise he smiled.

"You close?" He asked and I bit my lip, then nodded while riding out the pulsating pleasure.

Kurt felt his bliss on his doorstep and slammed harder into me, desperate for that sweet release. I gave up being quiet and I whimpered at the sensations I was feeling. I looked into Kurt's eyes and he knew I was just about to climax, then he thrusted once more.

I felt my release surge through me and all over both of us. Kurt collapsed on my chest breathing heavily as we came down from cloud nine.

Once we surfaced back in the room, Kurt gently pulled out, causing me to whimper. I wanted him back inside, but I was exhausted and pulled him to me after he trashed the condom. I snuggled closer into him and fell asleep soon after.


End file.
